Chaos
by LightSin24
Summary: Harry hanyalah seorang remaja biasa. Namun perlahan kehidupannya berubah ketika ketiga "Pangeran" memperebutkanya dalam persaingan mereka tanpa ia sadari. clueless!harry. innocent!harry
1. Prolog: Harry dan 3 pangeran

Terinpirasi dari beberapa ff yang dikolaborasikan menjadi 1. Mungkin akan menjadi aneh namun memiliki kesan keunikan tersendiri.

Lightsin24

~Enjoy~

Harry Potter Milik J.K Rowling

* * *

Hogwarts, Siapa yang tidak tau SMA yang terkenal akan murid berprestasi di Inggris tersebut. SMA impian dan dambaan setiap pelajar yang ingin melajutkan pedidikannya, tanpa terkecuali seorang Harry Potter. Harry James Potter atau di panggil Harry adalah seorang pemuda biasa. Dia memiliki rambut hitamnya tampak selalu berantakan, juga sepasang mata emerald ditutup oleh sebuah kacamata. Tubuhnya yang mugil dibandingkan dengan anak seukurannya memberikan kesan imut padanya.

Saat ini Kakinya yang tadinya melangkah terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah gerbang megah di hadapannya. senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirnya. kilas balik memenuhinya untuk sesaat.

Harry hanyalah pemuda biasa oleh karna itu ia harus berjuang agar dapat menjadi salah satu pelajar di Hogwarts, sebab selain berprestasi Hogwart juga tenar akan standarnya yang tinggi. Beberapa hari setelah ia melalui tes, sepucuk surat pun datang. ia sangat bersyukur akan kerja kerasnya melawan Ribuan Juta soal ujian akhirnya membuahkan hasil.

Menjadi siswa hogwarts adalah sebuah kebanggan, tentunya ia berharap ia dapat membanggakan orang tuanya yang telah lama pergi meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu. Remaja 'imut' yang sedang berdiri didepan gerbang Hogwart itu kembali sadar, menarik dan menghembuskan nafas, Harry melangkahkan kakinya. Memulai petualangan barunya.

Tidak menyadari sebuah "bencana" yang akan dihadapinya nanti.

\- Beberapa menit kemudian-

Ditempat yang sama Ketiga orang pemuda yang terkenal akan "bakat" mereka bertukaran tatapan membunuh. Ketiga orang yang dikenal sebagai Tom Marvolo Riddle si pangeran strategis, Draco Malfoy si 'Jitu', dan _Price charming_, Cedric Diggory. Di mata pelajar yang numpang lewat mereka hanya teman lama yang saling menatap dengan "senyum" penuh makna.

Detik berubah menjadi menit. Tetapi masih saja mematung tidak menyadari bahwa mereka terlambat sampai Lonceng sekolah berbunyi. Dengan Satu tukaran tatap lomba maraton kaki seribu di mulai. Ketiga pemuda masih mempertahankan "harga diri" dan tak mau kalah. Walaupun pada kenyataanya lari seperti dikejar _puppy, _membuka ruang kelas yang salah berkali-kali, di tegur guru yang sedang mengajar di tiap kelas yang mereka buka, meminta maaf (Anggukan dari Draco, Maaf dari Cedric, Senyum Tom),_Pranks _dari Weasley twin di ruang ke-7 untuk guru tercinta sudah menjatuh "Harga diri" sekaligus martabat mereka.

Setelah diberi hukuman mencabut rumput di halaman Hogwarts oleh Minerva McGonagall selama 30 menit, mereka diperbolehkan mengikuti pelajaran mereka yang masih berlangsung saat itu. Kursi bagian depan sudah di duduk siswa menyisakan daerah kosong di kursi belakang dimana seorang pemuda berambut hitam duduk.

Tom duduk di samping sang pemilik mata emerald, sedangkan Cedric dan Draco duduk dibelakang mereka. Pemuda itu tampak seperti malaikat dimata mereka, mata emeraldnya sedang terfokus dengan penjelasan materi yang diberikan oleh profesor yang terkenal akan kedisiplinannya di Hogwarts. Ketiga pasang mata menatap malaikat mereka, tidak memperhatikan penjelasan materi oleh sang profesor kala itu. Meng-ehem- Tom mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Halo Namaku Tom Marvolo Riddle senang bisa bertemu denganmu." ucapnya sambil menjulurkan tangannya yang kemudian ditepis oleh Draco yang duduk dibelakangnya menggunagan penggaris dengan kecepatan kilat, seakan Tom tidak pernah menjulurkan tangannya ke malaikat yang melihat Tom dengan mata emeraldnya. Tom mengalihkan pandangannya ke Draco sang pemuda mengikuti arah pandangan Tom.

"Draco Malfoy." kata Draco singkat.

Menggeluarkan mode _Prince charming_ yang membuat bangga para actor papan. Cedric bertanya :

"Hallo Manis namaku Cedric Diggory.. Namamu siapa?" tanyanya tampak penasaran.

Yang ditanyapun tersipu malu karena 3 pasang mata menatapnya dengan penuh konsentrasi, corak merah menyebar dipipinya.

_Imut! _Teriak hati bertiga.

"H-Hallo semua Namaku Harry, Harry James Potter." Jawab Harry pelan.

Sejak saat itu Perang Diantara mereka semakin memanas. Seperti api yang diberi minyak yang membakar segalanya, layaknya api neraka yang tak pernah padam.

Prolog End

* * *

Maaf akan kekurangannya baik dalam penulisan, penggambaran, nama, maupun bahasanya.


	2. Chapter 1 : Seorang Musuh! Penyeranga!

Harry Potter Milik J.K Rowling

~Enjoy~ LightSin24

* * *

Chapter 1 " Seorang Musuh?! Penyerangan?!"

Lonceng berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran telah berakhir. Semua siswa dan siswi Hogwarts keluar dari ruang kelasnya untuk menikmati waktu istirahat serta menyiapkan diri untuk pelajaran berikutnya. Lorong yang beberapa saat lalu sepi berubah menjadi ramai dengan Orang-orang yang berada dikesibukannya masing-masing.

Di antara kerumunan itu, ada sesosok pemuda sedang mengambil buku-buku untuk jam pelajaran berikutnya dari dalam lokernya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang memegang bahunya. Terkejut, ia menjatuhkan buku-buku yang tadi di ambilnya. Sang Pemuda membalikan badannya dan bertemu dengan seorang perempuan yang ia sudah kenal baik, Hermione. Hermonie terlihat sama seperti Terakhir Harry melihatnya. Mata coklatnya menatap tajam kearahnya. Wajahnya tampak ragu untuk sesaat sebelum berubah menjadi kesal.

"Harry! Darimana saja kau? aku sudah lama mencarimu." Kata Hermione sedikit kesal kepada pemuda berambut hitam. Hey, Siapa yang tidak kesal kalau kau tidak bisa menemukan orang yang kau cari ditempat sebesar istana dengan puluhan ruangan, namun untuk mencari saja seperti berjalan menelusuri sebuah labirin?. Hermonie merasa kesabarannya sedang diuji dan hampir kehilangan harapan untuk menemukan saudara laki-laki kecuali darah itu.

Untunglah Dewi Fortuna masih berpihak padanya sehingga ia dapat menemukan Harry di antara keramaian. Harry tertawa kecil melihat sosok saudara perempuannya yang sedikit jengkel dan mengguman tentang sekolah yang terlalu besar dan dirinya yang terlalu kecil. Sedangkan yang ditertawai malah makin kesal. Mengingat Pertanyaan Hermonie, Harry menghentikan tawa kecilnya.

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan jam pelajaranku, Mione..." Jawab Harry pelan, terlalu kepolosan. _Background_ Harry menampakan bunga anyelir putih yang bermekaran dimusim semi.

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

Sungguh Hermione tekadang bingung harus menggagumi atau mengutuk kepolosan Harry. _Tarik__ nafas...hembuskan...tarik nafas...hembuskan...tenangkan pikiran..._itulah mantra yang ada dalam pikirannya. Mengabaikan "pemandangan", Hermonie memungut buku-buku Harry yang berserakan di lantai lalu memberikannya kepada Harry. Harry menerima lalu memasukan buku-buku tersebut ke dalam tasnya .

"Jadi.. kelasmu tadi ada dimana,Harry?" tanya Hermione. Jujur saja ia penasaran akan lokasi kelasnya. Harry kemudian Menunjukan sebuah ruangan berlokasi kurang dari 6 kaki tepat dimana mereka berdiri. Hermione serasa ingin menjedukkan kepalanya diloker terdekat. Hermonie memberi tatapan membunuh ke pintu yang di tunjuk oleh Harry_, S_ebelum mengajak Harry Ke kantin agar tidak bertambah jengkel lagi. Harry memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

_kenapa dengan Hermonie? _tanyanya dalam hati sambil mengikutinya.

-Di kantin-

Sesudah memesan makanan, mereka duduk dikursi kosong terdekat sambil berbincang-bincang. Tawa kecil mengisi rasa rindu tidak bertemu selama 1 tahun. Dalam bayangan tak jauh dari Harry dan Hermonie duduk, 3 pasang mata dengan posisi yang berbeda melihat sekeliling mengecek apakah ada Fans yang berhasil mengejar masuk kekantin.

Yakin terbebas dari para Fans mereka, mereka pun duduk di sekitar meja yang sama sambil menghela nafas lega. Ketiga pemuda itu saling memberikan pandangan membunuh. Sebelum sesuatu terjadi mereka mendengar suara tawa yang tidak asing. Mereka mengamati sekitarnya.

Dan mendapatkan pemandangan "malaikat " bernama Harry duduk dengan seorang gadis yang tak dikenal, Akrab...gadis itu **Terlalu Akrab**. Rasa penasaran akan gadis misterius menyatukan mereka dalam perjanjian damai jangka pendek. Mereka duduk bertiga di satu meja.

Detik itu orang yang berjarak 1 meter dari meja mereka merasakan aura gelap dan merinding.

Saat jam pelajaran berlangsung tadi, mereka menyadari perasaan masing-masing kepada Harry. Cinta pada pandangan pertama, disaat yang bersama. Pada akhirnya mereka membuat perjanjian siapa yang memenangkan Hati Sang Malaikat Dialah yang berhak bersamanya. Walaupun dikenal dengan Hal-hal "Jahat", mereka selalu sportif terhadap satu sama lain.

Dua pasang mata abu-abu langsung mengarah ke Pemilik iris _Crimson_ a.k.a Tom sedang mengutak-atik laptop ultrabooknya yang muncul entah darimana secepat cahaya. Agar tidak mencurigakan Cedric dan Draco akan mengalihkan perhatian jika ada yang melihat ke arah mereka. sehingga Tom dapat mencari informasi tentang Perempuan yang duduk berhadapan dengan Harry

Tom Marvolo Riddle, di mata orang biasa ia hanya seorang pemuda yang ramah nan cerdas. Hanya sedikit (Cedric &amp; Draco) yang tau bahwa dia adalah seorang _Hacke_r paling berbahaya dan incaran No.1 didunia maya bernama _Lord Voldemort_. Oleh karena itu sangat mudah baginya untuk mendapatkan informasi yang ia inginkan. Dalam waktu 10 detik ia berhasil meng-_hack _data yang berhubungan dengan Gadis tak dikenal itu. menurut data itu gadis berambut ikal coklat itu bernama Hermione Greanger. Mereka melepaskan nafas yang tak disadari mereka tahan.

Data-data yang dikumpulkan membuat keseimpulan bahwa Hermione, hanya saudara kecuali darah. Lega rasanya saat mengetahui bahwa Gadis itu hanyalah member "Golden Trio", Sahabat dekatnya semasa SMP bersama seorang anak laki-laki bernama Ronald Weasley (Mereka menatap nama itu penuh benci,Saingan?) yang tidak masuk ke Hogwart karena masalah pribadi. Senyum Kecut dan tertawa bahagia mulai terbentuk. Mereka membeku saat mendengar..

"KYAAAAAA itu mereka...tangkap!" Teriak club presiden 3 Prince yang terbentuk 1 detik saat mereka menginjakan kaki di ruang kelas tadi.

"Aku minta tanda tangan!"

"Boleh Ku ambil Jam Cedric? Ya.. Presiden..yayayaya."

"Tentu karna kita butuh Properti klub."

"Aku bantu kalian ngambil bagian badan tapi aku ambil Laptop Tom TITIK!"

"Sama tapi bagianku pisau belatin Punya Draco!"

"Bajunya! Bajunya Cedric milikku!"

"Kalau begitu aku Kalungnya Tom!"

"Aku Rambutnya Draco!"

.

.

.

.

"Presiden?"

"kuperbolehkan jika kalian berhasil mendapatkan ketiga-tiganya."

"OK!" "SETUJU!" "TENTU." "SUDAH PASTI."

"FINE, LET'S GO!"

"DRACO!

"CEDRIC!"

"TOM!"

Masih ingin berbadan lengkap, mereka melakukan hal yang paling bijak, Lari. Lomba kejar-kejaran di hari itu terulang untuk kedua kalinya dan sayangnya Harry yang sedang asyik berbincang dengan Hermione malah tidak menyadari bahwa 3 stalkernya akan dimangsa oleh segerombol serigala ganas bernama Fans.

Chapter 1 End

* * *

Maaf bila terjadi kesalahan bahasa atau ada unsur menyinggung. Thanks atas support, review, follow dan favorite kalian...

Lightsin24


	3. Chapter 2 : Sains itu baik?

Chapter 2 " Sains itu...Baik? "

Kimia, mata pelajaran yang dulunya cukup Harry sukai. Tapi rasa sukanya berubah 89.9 derajat dalam waktu 2 menit. Semua disebabkan oleh seorang guru kimia dikenal dengan kecerdasan dan julukan 'Guru paling dibenci sepanjang masa'. Guru itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Severus Snape. Harry merasa dririnya sangat di...benci?.

Baru saja masuk disekolah ini selama 4 jam, tidak melanggar peraturan, tidak membuat ricuh, apalagi berkelahi, tetapi sikap sang guru menyatakan bahwa ia bersalah dan dibalas dengan menindas dirinya. Tidak hanya ditanyakan soal yang sulit, ia juga meneriaki 'kesalahannya' setiap kali ia mengambih bahan eksperimen dan langkah pembuatan yang ia ikuti sesuai pada bukunya. Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menerima nasibnya bersabar bersama patnernya untuk pelajaran tersebut.

Berbeda dengan Harry, para stalker no.1, 2, dan 3-nya tidak begitu pemaaf. Karna pada saat itu adalah jam pelajaran kimia. sang hacker dan si jitu menyerahkan misi 'Melindungi Harry dari Penggangu' kepada Ceric. Cedric Diggory, seorang saintis genius yang tidak dikenali karna ingin memiliki kehidupan yang normal. (Sayang kehidupanya tidak senormal yang ia harapkan) Dengan berpura-pura menjadi seorang yang ramah, sopan,dan charming. Walau kenyataanya ia adalah seorang yang...um,begitulah.

Sang pangeran Sains dalam penyamaran mulai beraksi. Dibawah laci meja Cedric, ritual campur-menyampur bahan kimia telah diadakan sehingga menghasilkan sebotol cairan kental transparan. Yang dibutuhkan olehnya hanyalah waktu yang tepat saat Snape lengah. Sedangkan Sang guru merasakan firasat buruk. Memfokuskan pikiranya ia melanjutkan penjelasannya sambil menggelilingi ruangan. Sambil memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik muridnya layaknya seekor elang.

Sejuta abad kemudian, (5 menit).

Dimana ada kesempatan disitu ada jalan(Harusnya dimana ada kemauan disitu ada jalan)ketika Snape berada dalam jangkauannya Cedric mencipratkan beberapa tetes cairan itu ke atas kepala sang guru tanpa disadari olehnya. Dalam botol kecil tersebut masih tersisa beberapa tetes cairan yang ia cipratkan ke arah seorang anak laki-laki didepannya yang kebetulan adalah Patner Harry.

Pada awal pelajaran Sang guru meminta mereka duduk secara acak. Tidak ada seorang diantara mereka bertiga yang menjadi patnernya. Draco berpatnerkan dengan seorang wanita bernama Pansy. sedangkan Tom Berpatnerkan dengan ...Cedric merinding dan bersyukur berpartnerkan Cho Chang daripada dipartner dengan seorang Bellatrix Black yang ia lihat sedang mencoba menggoda Tom.

_Sebentar lagi_ pikir Cedric. _  
_

Satu persatu para murid menghentikan apa pun yang mereka lakukan dan memalingkan pandangannya pada sang Guru dan siswa laki-laki itu. Keheningan mengisi ruangan tersebut. merasakan sebuah kejanggalan Snape menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kalian berhenti? Lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian." Kata sang guru dengan nada mengancam.

Bukannya merasa takut salah seorang siswi malah tertawa. Snape ingin menegur tetapi digagalkan oleh tiga suara tawa dilanjutkan dengan tawa lainnya. suara tawa mengisi ruang kelas yang selalu suram itu. kebanyakan dari siswa siswi di kelas itu tertawa. salah seorang dari siswi bahkan sampai berguling-guling dilantai, jari telunjuknya menunjuk Guru yang terkenal killer.

Kebingungan dengan sikap muridnya ia melihat area yang ditunjuk oleh siswa itu. Aneh, yang ditunjuk adalah bagian rambutnya. Memastikan tidak ada hal yang aneh dengan rambutnya Snape pun meraba rambutnya. Tawa mereka semakin parah. Rambutnya tidak terasa aneh hanya saja serasa lebih... panjang.

Kecurigaannya membesar tapi ia berusaha tampak tenang. Ia ingin menegur tapi terhenti. ia melihat bayangannya didalam cermin di ruang kelasnya. Matanya membulat, kaget akan penampilannya. Secara insting ia mencoba menutupi dirinya dan mencari alat untuk memotong rambutnya. ia melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan sesuatu yang berguna. Sesuatu itu adalah sebuah gunting kuku.

"Kelas di berhentiakan, sekarang keluar, KELUAR!"

Seketika ruangan itu menjadi kosong. Sang guru mulai menggunting rambutnya. Akan tetapi hasilnya sisa, setiap kali ia menggunting, rambutnya akan kembali memanjang seperti semula. Cairan yang di buat oleh Cedric ternyata adalah cairan penumbuh rambut spesial yang sudah Cedric pastikan tak akan bisa dihilangkan setidaknya selama seminggu kedepan walaupun digunting berkali-kali.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada seorang siswa yang ia ajara. tetapi hanya berlangsung selama 30 menit karena takaran yang Cedric berikan lebih sedikit dibanding dengan sang guru.

Kejadian itu tersebar keseluruh penjuru Hogwarts. Seorang guru yang terkesan mengerikan berubah menjadi guru dengan rambut terindah layaknya seorang model rambut D*ve men(disarankan lihat iklannya biar ber'efek' )Kejadian ini memenarik perhatian di kembar Weasley untuk di jadikan anggota club mereka. Hal ini tentu saja Membawa horor kepada seluruh manusia Hogwarts. Duo weasley sudah cukup untuk kewarasan mereka _Thank you very much._

Ketenaran sangatlah berbahaya menurut Cedric mengingat bagaiman sikap para fansnya. Cedric merinding. Tapi 1 hal yang jelas Para prince menyukai pemandangan seorang potter tertawa kecil dengan polosnya melihat seorang Model baru dihogwarts memotong rambut indahnya dengan bermodalkan gunting kuku.

* * *

Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan. Dan jika ada kesan menyinggung terhadap Character yang para pembaca suka saya minta maaf. Terima kasih atas dukungan yang kalian berikan.

LightSin24


	4. Chapter 3 : His Knight in shining Gun

Harry Potter Milik J.K Rowling

Enjoy~ LightSin24

* * *

Chapter 3 : "Kesatria dalam Pistol yang bersinar...eh?"

Sudah seminggu Harry berada di Hogwarts, perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan Smanya dan menyukai sekolah barunya. Meskipun ada masalah yang menghalanginya harinya, Harry tetap menghadapinya dengan lapang dada. Ia berjalan sambil membawa buku tebal dalam dengkapannya yang akan ia masukkan kedalam lokernya sebelum pulang kerumahnya.

Hanya suara langkah kakinya yang terdengar saat ia berjalan melewati lorong yang panjang nan sepi. Matahari hampir tenggelam. Tak heran banyak siswa apalagi siswi telah pulang kerumah masing-masing. Berbeda dengan Harry baru saja menyelesaikan pertemuaan club pecinta alam. Kegiatan tambahan yang ia pilih empat hari yang lalu.

Menjadi anggota tidaklah mudah apalagi menjadi seorang sekertaris. Wajar saja Harry harus lembur untuk mengurus kegiatan clubnya. Setelah menaruh bukunya kedalam loker ia pergi menuju pintu gerbang Hogwarts keluar. Keluar dari lingkungan sekolahnya Ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya ke Halte bus terdekat. saat ia menunggu di Halte bus suara yang ia kenal terdengar olehnya.

"Ah, ini dia yang kita tunggu.." Harry membeku. Ia mengenali suara itu dimanapun ia berada. Orang yang sangat ia kenal dan tidak ingin ditemui selamanya.

Pada umumnya orang yang memiliki fisik yang 'sempurna' dan sikap yang innocent akan memilikat semua mahluk disekitarnya. Seperti madu dan lebah. Itulah yang dikatakan dalam situasi yang dihadapi Harry James Potter. _Stalkers-check, fans-check, fujos-check, bully-check. _

ya..Tokoh utama kita sedang dihadang oleh seorang penggangu yang sudah menggangunya selama Harry dapat mengingatnya. Yang ironisnya adalah penggangu itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah saudara sepupunya sendiri Dudley Dursley.

Harry tidak membenci hanya saja ia tidak nyaman jika berada di sekitar Dudley. Harry mendapatkan sebuah pelajaran bahwa Dimana ada Dudley pasti akan terjadi hal buruk. Daerah yang sunyi seperti sekarang tidak membaikan keadaan. Ditambah lagi Dia tidak sendiri. Teman sepupunya berada dibelakangnya mencegat dirinya untuk kabur.

" Harry bantulah 'sepupumu' ini. " 'melas' Dudley seraya merangkulkan tangannya ke harry.

" Ada apa...Dudley. " tanya harry. Walau ia tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

" Beri aku uang." Kata dudley _To the point._

" Maaf, aku sedang tidak memiliki uang..." Jawab Harry jujur.

" Bohong, cepat berikan uangmu sebelum-"

"Ehm.."

Semua pandanga beralih kearah sesosok remaja yang berdiri di belakang Dudley.

" Bisa aku bicara denganmu.." Lanjutnya sambil menjauhkan Harry dari Dudley. Dari kejauhan sebuah bus berjalan menuju ke halte dimana mereka berada. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Harry langsung diangkat oleh remaja itu _Bridal style _dan masuk ke dalam Bus untuk menaruh Harry ke kursi penumpang dan turun dari bus.

Sedetik setelah Harry pergi dengan bus itu. Dudley men'cih'... karena sasarannya berhasil kabur. Tapi, tak apa karena mangsa dihadapannya cukup besar melihat Pakaian yang ia kenakan. angin bertiup.

" Jangan muncul dikehidupannya lagi..." Ucap sang Pemuda berambut pirang.

" Siapa kau!?." Tanya Dudley.

Dudley tidak terima diperlakukannya seperti orang lemah. dia adalah pemimpin geng, Dia tidak lemah.

" Draco Malfoy." Balasnya singkat

Dudley menyentikkan jarinnya dan anggota gengnya mengepung Draco. Seringai terbentuk oleh pemilik mata abu abu, oh.. betapa ia akan menikmati waktu 'bermain' bersama rakyat _jelata ini_. Beraninya ia menggangu Malaikatnya. Dan mencoba mengintimidasinya dengan berkelompok?. Mereka pasti sudah gila. Sementara itu Dudley dan Gengnya yang mengepung Draco, merasa yakin dapat mengalahkan Draco karna dia hanya sendiri dan tidak ada seorang yang dapat menyelamatkannya .

_Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!_

4 peluru keluar seketika dari 1869, Brass Knuckle-Pistol Combo "Apache". Pistol yang selalu dibawa oleh sang Malfoy. Peluru kecil itu melewati mereka, terjebak di dalam dinding semen yang telah retak. O.1 mm adalah jarak antara peluru itu dengan setiap kepala geng Dudley. Draco meniupkan sedikit asap yang keluar dari senjata kesayangannya.

" Meleset?...hm.. akan kucoba lagi." seringai Draco semakin melebar melihat Mereka memucat dan mengelidik ketakutan, tak bisa bergerak. Sebuah kesalahan Besar jika kau mencoba melawan seorang anggota Elit SW*T.

Draco Malfoy adalah seorang anak dari keluarga militer turun temurun. Ia dilatih untuk menjadi penerus keluarga Malfoy. oleh karnanya ia dilatih pertahanan diri dan tak lupa, menyerang sejak kecil. Untuk mengalahkan Anggota Elit lain saja hanya membutuhkan beberapa menit. apa lagi orang biasa?. Kembali ke cerita. Pistol baru dikeluarkan dari sakunya dan diarahkan ke sasaran.

" Jadi bagian mana? Ah!, Aku tau..." ucapnya seolah berpikir. perlahan menarik pelatuk.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

_Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!_

Ke-3 tubuh jatuh,tidak bergerak...Pingsan. Draco men'cih' karena tidak bisa bermain dengan mereka lagi. Pistol kedua yang ia gunakan untuk menembak hanyalah pistol mainan. Dudley yang masih gemetar menatap _horror _Draco. Draco menghentakankan kaki kanannya sedikit keras. Retakan besar terbentuk dibawah kaki kanannya.

" Jangan ganggu dia lagi, **Mengerti." **Perintahnya sambil mengeluarkan KI(Killer Intent)

Dudley mengangguk lemah. Draco membalikkan badannya, pergi seakan tidak ada yang pernah terjadi. Jarang bagi Draco menyerang orang seperti Dudlye, Tapi jika ada orang yang mengganggu keberadaan Harry. Ia tidak akan segan segan menahan sifat sadisnya.

_Don't mess with the Dragon. If you don't want to get hurt_

* * *

Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Maaf bila ada salah dalam penggunaan kata dan alur yang tidak jelas.

~LightSin24~


	5. Chapter 4 : The calm before storm

Harry potter milik J.K. Rownling

Enjoy~

LightSin24

* * *

Chapter 4 :" Ketenangan sebelum badai... "

Siang hari di Hogwart hari diisi dengan pengajaran oleh para guru di Hogwarts seperti biasa.  
Disalah satu ruang kelas diantara puluhan ruang kelas. Ada suara gesekan antara kapur putih dan papan tulis. Guru yang tengah mengajar berhadapan dengan papan tulis membalikkan badannya, menjelaskan materi yang telah ia tulis di papan tulis.

" ...Jadi itulah perbedaannya, Ada yang tidak jelas?"Jelas/Tanya Mc Gonagall yang tengah mengajar kepada murid-muridnya. Mengamati muridnya. Semua murid menggangguk sebagai tanda ya.

Terkecuali 3 orang yang sedang melamun, berimajinasi bersama The one and the only Harry dalam lamunannya.

Yang dilamunkan, orang yang duduk disampingnya malah terfokus dalam pelajaran.

" Mr.-"  
Begitu indahnya malaikat yang jatuh dari surga ini. Terlalu sempurna didunia ini. Dan pipi merahnya terlalu manis~.  
" Mr.-"  
Mata emerald itu. Dengan mudahnya menghayutkan seseorang seketika~. Tapi... kenapa mata itu membesar dalam matanya ada pantulan penghapus papan tulis melesat dengan cepatnya.

Tunggu..

Penghapus papan Tulis!?.

Mata terbelak-belakan tersentak dari lamunan. 3 orang tersebut mereflekkan gerakan untuk 'menghindar'.

Draco merentangkan tangan ke depan, telapak tangan terbuka lebar tak lama kemudian penghapus papan tulis yang melesat ke arahnya berada digenggamannya.

Tom memperkirakan arah 'target' dan mengarahkan kepalanya. Sang hacker menutup matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya 10 derajat ke sebelah kiri sehingga penghapus tersebut meleset.

Cedric menghindar dengan memukul Penghapus papan tersebut dengan Pemukul Baseball yang muncul entah dari mana. Cedric mengayunkan pemukul baseball. Pemukul dan penghapus bertemu. penghapus papan tulis berbalik arah ke pelempar awal.

Semua murid mengamati dengan sekasama saat penghapus papan tulis kembali ke depan kelas, tepat ke arah sang pelempar. Bekas persegi panjang  
berwarna putih terlihat jelas di dagu pelempar. Perempatan bertebaran di dahi sang guru Sastra.

Mc gonagall sudah sangat marah...um. lebih tepatnya Murka karna kelakuan 3 muridnya. Setiap hari mereka hanya memperhatikan seorang anak laki-laki bernama, Harry James Potter. Memang tidak menggangu prestasi mereka. Hanya saja rasanya tidak nyaman saat... ok tidak usah di bahas itu adalah topik yang tidak enak untuk di bahas..

Anehnya walau sudah di stalking ia masih tidak menyadarinya, sungguh.. itu sudah sangat jelas bahwa mereka menyukainya pemuda bermata emerald. Seluruh penghuni Hogwart saja tau!.

" Mr-"

BRUK!

Harry terjatuh dari kursinya. Tom yang duduk di sampingnya langsung memeriksanya.  
"..Demam.." gumamnya yang terdengar hanya untuk mereka bertiga.  
" Akan kuantar-" ucap Draco sambil mendekat mencoba mengangkatnya tapi di cegat oleh Cedric.  
" Hati-hati jika kau ang-"  
" Bagaimana kau ini, yang terpenting-"

Grab... .tap...

" Yang terpenting apanya.."  
" Mengangkatnya dengan hati-"  
" Tentu aku akan mengangkatnya dengan hati-"  
" Um..Permisi..."  
" APA! " Bentak mereka setertak  
" Maaf, H-H-Harry sudah dibawa Riddle ke Hospital wing"

5.

.

4.

.

3.

.

2.

.

1.

.

" RIDDLEEEEE!" teriak mereka  
menggema sambil keluar dari kelas menuju Hospital wing tidak mendengar teriakan sang guru yang tengah murka. Aura gelap mengeliling sang guru sastra.

Neville longbottom salah seorang siswa di kelas yang sama melihat ke arah jam dinding berwarna silver yang terletak di belakang kelas.

"...Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.." erangnya

-Hospital Wing-

" RIDDLE! Beraninya kau-" Kata Cedric terpotong, kepalanya dan Draco serasa akan meledak melihat seorang Riddle berada disamping Harry, beberapa sentimeter sebelum Mencium Harry yang sedang terbaring di kasur Hospital Wing.

Tanpa basa-basi Cedric mengambil botol berbentuk tabung yang terbuat dari kaca, berisikan cairan ungu tua yang "tidak terlalu berbahaya" dari sakunya ke Draco dan dilemparkan ke kepala Tom. Botol kaca bertemu kepala si rambut hitam. Wadah cairan ungu pecah, cairan ungu menyentuh kepala sang hacker.

Untuk sesaat tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sampai Tom jatuh ke lantai, tidak bergerak, tertawa tanpa suara. Draco dan Cedric menghampirinya.

Cedric mengeluarkan botol lainnya. Kali ini berwarna hitam kelam. Draco mengarahkan pistolnya dengan aura Kubunuh-kau-sekarang.

" Sebutkan alasan kenapa aku tidak  
memberimu tablet Penggelitik lvl.100." tanya Cedric kelewatan ceria. Sang penerus Malfoy mengamatinya tanpa ekspersi.

" Aku hanya mengecek suhunya karna  
perawat disini sedang tidak ada dan alat-  
alat yang di butuhkan terkunci di lemari penyimpanan" Jawabnya Tom.

Satu alis si rambut pirang terangkat.  
" Yeah karna alasan itu kami akan melepaskanmu" jawab Cedric sarkatis.  
"..um." tiga pasang mata menuju ke satu figur yang terbaring diatas tempat tidur.  
" Mum...Dad..." 'ngigau' Harry.  
Seorang cupid muncul dan mengarahkan 3 panah ke mereka.  
STAB!

.

" Riddle..."  
" Ya. Diggory"  
" Kau dimaafkan untuk saat ini.."  
" Hm."  
Dan ketiganya menghabiskan waktu melihat Harry dan tidur, tidak memperdulikan pelajaran yang harusnya mereka harus datangi maupun hukuman yang akan dihadapi.

-45 menit kemudian-

" Harry aku datang menjengguk~" ucap seorang figur sambil masuk ke Hospital  
Wing.

"!"

Sang Figur melihat 3 Harry dan ketiga orang yang duduk disampingnya, menatap tajam kesalah seorang dari mereka.

" Kau...sudah lama tak bertemu lagi... 10 tahun waktu yang cukup lama.." Si figur mendekati ke empat remaja yang tertidur pulas.  
"Sekarang.." sepasang mata mengarah ke Harry.  
" Apa yang kau inginkan darinya lagi setelah kau mengambil hal yang terpenting baginya?" gumamnya sambil menatap dingin orang yang menggenggam Tangan Harry.

Disuatu tempat. Terdapat sebuah bingkai foto melalui kaca bingkai terlihat seorang anak berambut hitam tersenyum ceria dan seorang anak laki-laki lain mencium pipi kanan sang pemilik mata emerald.

Chapter 4 END

* * *

Maaf akan kesalahan dalam segala bidang. Semoga FF ini menghibur kalian. Dan terimakasih atas dukungannya

Dari

LightSin24


End file.
